Día 1: Hasta la muerte
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /Zombies AU/ Tu me haces perder la razón, la forma en que me tienes nunca te rindas, incluso cuando nos pongan a prueba, tú y yo contra el mundo, contigo vivir o moriremos esta noche. Día 1: Zombies. Mes nejiten by La Secta
**Hasta la muerte.**

 _Tu me haces perder la razón,_  
 _la forma en que me tienes_  
 _nunca te rindas, incluso cuando nos pongan a prueba_  
 _tú y yo contra el mundo_  
 _contigo vivir o moriremos esta noche._

 **Dedicado con cariño a La Secta.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si y no quisiera algún tipo de plagio.**

* * *

Los pasos por las marquesinas sonaban como el repiqueteo de la lluvia por la ventana, tratando de ser silenciosos escapaban de su antes seguro punto de control, ahora corrompido por esos seres innaturales que los perseguían siguiendo el eco de sus pasos; el silencio de la noche era solamente perturbado por los sonidos guturales que producían las bocas llenas de sangre de esas personas antes vivas y por el sonido de las balas al salir por las armas de los jóvenes.

– ¡Rápido Hinata! Debemos llegar al auto –bramó Tenten mientras volvía a disparar, acertando perfectamente en la cabeza de un zombi.

– ¡Si! –respondió Hinata. Volvió a ajustarse las tiras de la mochila, era de vital importancia y no podían dejarla pero era demasiado para la pobre Hinata que ya lucia agotada por tanto huir, Tenten era más resistente y veloz que ella.

– Hinata-sama yo la cubro, avance con Tenten hacia la salida ¡Naruto, despeja la salida! –ordeno Neji tratando de seguir en calma, pensando fríamente tal como lo había hecho esos infernales dos meses.

El brote cero había empezado de la nada, sin explicación alguna las personas habían comenzado a comerse entre ellas. A Neji al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse a la nueva pandemia, pero sus dos primas ahora solo dependían de él para mantenerlas a salvo y sentir pánico no debía ser una opción.

– ¡Entendido! –Naruto corrió rápidamente más delante de donde ya se hallaban las dos mujeres, Neji oyó los tiros a lo lejos solo esperaba que no hicieran tanto ruido como para alertar a todos los muertos de la cuadra–. ¡Todo limpio abajo! ¡De veras!

– ¡Ahora corran! ¡No se cuanto pueda demorarlos! –Neji se colgó el rifle en la espalda, los otros tres ya lo esperaban en las escaleras. Fijo su vista en los ojos castaños, estos estaban temerosos pero también reflejaban decisión y su portadora seguramente no fallaría al demostrar que también podía ser útil.

Tenten como persona lo cautivaba, la había conocido en la escuela exactamente tres meses atrás y aun así sentía conocerla de toda la vida; el padre de Tenten era un militar de alto rango por lo cual había viajado por muchos lugares y no se quedaba mucho tiempo en una escuela así que no le resultaría raro que ella fuera antisocial o que no hiciera amigos, pero Tenten era todo lo contrario, siempre regalaba sonrisas al prójimo y al extraño, era demasiado amable y carismática por eso se hizo amiga de la mayor parte de la escuela.

Pero también era alguien que enfadada podía ser peligrosa, lo que ella le había contado sobre su vida antes del apocalipsis era que había tenido problemas con matones en la escuela por eso aprendió a defenderse con varias artes marciales, además de que gracias a la posición de su padre en el ejército tenía un gran conocimiento sobre armamento y ser de las pocas personas en Japón con licencia para tener más de una pistola con el poder de utilizarlas, eso los había salvado tanto en varias situaciones esos meses que a veces el rubio se burlaba de ella diciéndole que era un Rambo pero en mujer a lo que Tenten siempre contestaba con una risa.

– ¿Todo bien Neji? –le preguntó Tenten, este asintió– Solo vámonos, Hanabi necesita con urgencia la medicina.

Su prima menor se había enfermado, primero empezó con una ligera tos y luego llego la fiebre; ellos no sabían casi nada de enfermería y ahora tampoco tenían luz o agua caliente para poder bajar la fiebre a Hanabi. Neji decidió buscar medicinas y algunos víveres en el hospital más cercano, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarlo al igual que Tenten y Hinata, ésta última se sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo responsable de que su hermana menor estuviera en ese estado.

– No te preocupes, Lee está con ella y la está cuidando –Tenten le ofreció una sonrisa para apaciguarle un poco – Además están en mi casa, por lo que de armas no te preocupes.

Neji sonrió un poco, Tenten sabia como tranquilizarlo en momentos así. Los cuatro estaban corriendo, Neji podía oler el aroma metálico de la sangre al pasar por los pasillos y la carne de las personas pudriéndose rápidamente. De repente Hinata cayó, al parecer el peso de la mochila le había jugado una mala pasada.

– ¡Hinata! –gritó Naruto, demasiado escandaloso según Neji y eso era lo que temía.

– ¡Oh dios, como lo siento! –Hinata cubrió su cara con las manos, todo su cuerpo temblaba– Sabia que les iba a estorbar, solo sigan por favor –el rubio paso la escopeta que tenía en la espalda a su pecho, sujetó de los brazos a Hinata e hizo que se levantara, ella al apoyar su pie izquierdo hizo una mueca de dolor, Naruto al ver la expresión en su rostro se dio la espalda, flexiono las rodillas y la cargó de caballito con todo y la pesada mochila.

Como Neji había temido, el ruido había sido demasiado estruendoso como para reunir a por lo menos cincuenta zombis alrededor de ellos– Entren al carro, los distraeré mientras huyen –cargó de balas su rifle, estaba casi seguro que a eso no sobreviviría. Naruto corrió lo más veloz que pudo al auto, con ayuda de Tenten puso a Hinata a salvo en la parte trasera y encendió la camioneta– ¡Que mierda dices Neji! ¡Sube al auto ahora!

– Naruto –le hablo Tenten, éste le prestó atención– cuida a las hermanas por mí, mi padre seguramente vendrá a casa para ver si estoy bien, solo díganle que son mis amigos, él ya conoce a Lee –Tenten le sonrió por última vez, antes de cerrar la puerta trasera y correr hacia donde se encontraba Neji sin importarle los gritos de Naruto y Hinata.

Neji estaba a punto de ser vencido por la multitud que se juntaba más y más alrededor de él, se le habían acabado las balas y estaba seguro de que ese era su fin. Los tiros precisos de Tenten prolongaron su existencia hasta que ella estuvo a su lado – Toma –Tenten le tendió otra arma, una pistola de mano– Yo te seguiría hasta la muerte Neji. –Neji tomo la pistola y con la otra mano sujeto la mano libre de Tenten, ella al sentir el agarre apretó más fuerte.

– Tenten –llamó Neji.

– ¿Si?

– Tengo miedo –era la primera vez desde que todo había empezado que expresaba su sentir en voz alta, Tenten le sonrió antes de responderle.

– Yo también Neji.

* * *

 _Holis chicas! Como su calendario les habrá hecho notar, ya es abril lo que significa: ¡Oficialmente empezó el mes Nejiten! Este año la secta satánica a la que pertenezco les tiene preparado una sorpresa que no sé si quiera revelarla, tal vez lo noten al pasar la semana... debo decir que este era el tema del día 15, pero me golpeo fuerte la inspiración y terminé mejor haciendo éste ya saben, cosas que suceden;_ _hasta mañana xoxo chica indis... NO._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
